Candy Apples
by moxxii
Summary: Young Princess Bubblegum is enjoying her free time in the candy apple orchards. There, she meets a certain vampire queen. One shot/drabble. Birthday present for my friend, Georgia!


**This fic is a birthday present for my best British friend (and Adventure Time fan), Georgia. Happy Birthday, G!**

It was a beautifully clear day in the Candy Kingdom. Not a cloud in the sky, and a slight breeze that washed the sweet smells of sugar and chocolate into Princess Bubblegum's nose. She leaned back from sticking her nose into the wind, relishing in the perfectness. It wasn't often that Bubblegum had so much free time, apart from her experiments and royal duties. But for the moment she was free, enjoying the peacefulness of the candy apple orchards just outside Candy Kingdom.

She could hear the busy mid-day bustle of the Candy Kingdom. It was relaxing, hearing the cooperation of her city. Of course, it wasn't exactly her's yet, it was still ruled by her parents, but she was ruling it someday, and that thought made her even happier.

She stretched her pink hand into the leaves above her for another apple. She found one that seemed particularly fresh and sticky. Tugging at it and bringing it to her eye level, she had to look at it for a few moments before comprehending the sight, for the apple was utterly white.  
Turning it in her hands, she was mesmerized. She'd never seen anything like it. It wasn't unripe, it just had no colour at all. She squeezed it, and it collapsed in her hand, like a sponge.

Looking up for more of the peculiar apples, she saw something even more strange. A very pale woman, maybe 18 or 19, sat above her. She seemed normal, apart from the fact she was carrying an umbrella on this beautiful day, and her midnight black hair, which went down to her ankles.

And then, suddenly, she wasn't looking at a woman, but a child about the same age as herself.

Bubblegum found herself a little afraid. Of course, she could be in no danger, as there were Banana Guards 20 feet away, but so far things had turned very odd.

And when she thought things couldn't get odder, the girl floated down from the branch she perched on, and landed beside the young princess. Suddenly so close to the girl, Bubblegum shifted away, and then focused on her. In closer detail, she could see the two vertical, red dots on her neck. Bubblegum was smart, always reading and had significant knowledge of almost everything in Ooo, and this seemed familiar to her, and her mind cranked to figure out what this creature was.

She swallowed hard, and acted with the courage she was supposed to posses, as a princess. "Wh... who are you?"

The girl smirked, but also seemed slightly surprised at her forwardness. "I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

Bubblegum gasped. She had read about vampires, horrible demons they were, apparently. Yes, it all fit! The pale skin, the bites in her neck, and the ability for her to change appearance. But... the white apples. She assumed this vampire had done it, but they drank blood, not apple juice.

They sat there, just looking at each other, until Marceline's smirk vanished. "Well, are you going to introduce yourself?" She asked.

Bubblegum squinted her eyes. "I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

Marceline's cheeks puffed out, and she let out the air sarcastically. "That's a long title, but I think I'll just call you Bonni."

Bonnibel hrumphed. This vampire was sassy, and rude. She didn't like her very much.

"Well? What are you doing here, Vampire Queen?" Bubblegum demanded.

"I had a craving for some red, and I thought a nice walk might do me some good." She answered, floating up into the leaves. She plucked an apple, and sunk her fangs into it. The colour drained into her mouth, leaving another pure white apple. "Unless you were wondering, I don't drink blood. Only red things, 'cause it's the colour I like."

She dropped the apple, and Bubblegum scrambled in the grass to pick it up. She twisted it in her fingers once again, prodding and squishing it with wonder. "Fascinating," She murmured already forgotten the rudeness of the vampire. She found this astounding, it seemed against physics and really, all science.

Marceline chuckled above her. "Someone seems interested in me."

Bonnibel shook her head. "It's... it's globbing fascinating, really! How do you do this?" She looked up to the vampire, all the signs of child wonder on her face.

She seemed surprised at the Princess' curiosity "I'm... not sure. It's not really something you can explain to a non-vampire." She floated back down to Bubblegum.

"Hmm, well that's a shame... Are you sure?" She asked again, a little bit of disappointment shadowing her face.

"I, uh," Marceline looked kind of awkward, as if Bubblegum's emotions were embarrassing. "Yeah, sorry, Bonni..."

Bubblegum realized this conversation had taken a turn. Not for the worst, but certainly interesting. As she came out of the scientific stupor she had been caught in, Bonnibel slightly relished in how awkward the rude vampire looked.

As she thought, she realized how un-princess-ly her actions were. Of course, she had to be hostile to the vampire, but she didn't seem awfully eager to suck her blood, and Bubblegum was good at reading people's intentions.

So the little princess took a deep breath, and decided to approach this vampire differently. With not kindness, but stubbornness and brave questions, because Bonnibel Bubblegum never passed up an opportunity for science.

"Do you mind if I take you back to the palace for some experiments?" She asked bravely.

Now Marceline looked very shocked, and as Bubblegum looked slightly past her always present smirk, she actually saw a hint of fear. "Y.. yes, I mind. I can't, Bonni, I'm sorry..."

"Hmm.. alright " Bonnibel looked away, over to the castle. She knew vampires couldn't be in the sun, but she had an umbrella, so that wasn't the reason she didn't want to come. There was another root to the fear she saw in Marceline...

Since there was no way to get her to the castle (And also because she didn't want to push her), some questions would suffice.

Bubblegum faced Marceline. "How old are you?"

She laughed awkwardly. "Am I being interviewed?"

"Well, since you won't come to my lab, yes."

Marceline's smirk came back in full force. "You're awfully stubborn for a five year old."

Bonnibel crossed her arms. "I'm not five, I'm nine. And you're avoiding the question."

The vampire hesitated,then sighed. "I'm 1000 years old today."

"Is that possible?" Bubblegum's eyes widened.

Marceline's eyebrow shot up. "Obviously."

Bubblegum added this new information to her mental notes. Then she realized something. "Did you say today? It's your birthday?"

Marceline looked away. "Yeah."

Bubblegum's young mind worked. Despite her scientific problem solving and such, she still was a little girl and a princess. "Why aren't you having a birthday party, then?"

"Not everyone has people to celebrate a birthday with."

"...Really? Does that mean you have no friends?" Bubblegum felt a twinge of sadness for Marceline. No one to have a birthday with? It sounded very lonely.

The vampire just snorted. "I have lots of friends. But they're not very good friends."

Bubblegum began to think. Maybe the reason that she was so rude was because she didn't have anyone that was nice to her. If they became friends, maybe Marceline would let her study her and be less rude. Plus, she'd have a new friend apart from all her candy servants.

"Do you want to be my friend?" She asked quietly. "We could celebrate your birthday."

Marceline smiled, an actual smile. It was small, but warm and true. It looked great on her. "Sure."

Bubblegum felt something in her heart guts. It was warm, and it made her feel good about befriending Marceline. Although she still thought the vampire a little rude, and maybe creepy, she was getting more comfortable with her presence as they talked.

Bubblegum squiggled a little closer, while also grabbing another apple. She passed it to Marceline, who took it slowly, obviously still surprised about the Princess' interest in her and kindness.

After she had drained the red, Marceline passed it to Bubblegum. They continued that for a little while, Marceline making apples white and Bonnibel studying them with adult-like concentration.

"This may be the best birthday I've had in a while." Marceline sighed, tossing Bonnibel her last apple with finality. "Thanks, Bonni."

Bubblegum smiled, looking at the vampire. Maybe she wasn't so bad. "Happy birthday, Marceline."

**I hope it wasn't too horrible! Critic reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
